


University Apparel

by ekbelfield



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekbelfield/pseuds/ekbelfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Oliver dropped out of all those schools, doesn't mean he didn't keep the clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	University Apparel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I've always wanted to write a 5+1 fic, and this is the first idea I've had that I really felt like it worked. I completely guessed at which schools Oliver would have attended, so let's just assume this is an AU if it turns out I guessed wrong.
> 
> Enjoy!

1\. Harvard

The tension had yet to leave Oliver’s body as he watched Diggle patch up Felicity’s side, the sight of her in just a sports bra not enough to distract him from the guilt he was feeling. A bullet graze was far too close a call for his liking, even if Felicity was insisting she was fine.

“Really, guys, it barely hurts, I don’t think it even needs stitches.”

Diggle chuckled as he cleaned her wound. “You’re starting to sound like Oliver.”

“I’d need to be about 50% more brood for that to be true.” She said with a laugh, glancing over at Oliver who’s lips quirked slightly as his body remained rigid. Felicity sighed, tearing her eyes away from Oliver and glancing at her torn blouse. “I am bummed about that top, it was one of my favorites.”

This finally spurred Oliver to move, as he walked to the box in the corner where they kept spare clothes. He dug a shirt out of the bottom, rejoining Felicity and Diggle just as Diggle was securing some gauze to her skin.

“Arms up.” He said, which made Felicity laugh.

“Oliver, it's barely a scratch, I can put on my own clothes.” Felicity met his glare with a smile, even as she lifted her arms so he could pull the fabric over her head.

His fingers grazed her abdomen as he pulled the shirt down her torso, making her shiver. She looked down at the logo on the front and smiled. “Harvard? This one of the four schools you dropped out of?”

Oliver smirked, the sight of Felicity in his old shirt, wisps of blonde hair frizzing at her crown, finally causing his posture to soften.

2\. Columbia

“This is completely unnecessary.”

“I’ll be the judge of that, Felicity.” Oliver was unlocking the door to his apartment, guiding Felicity through the door with a hand on her back.

“Oliver, I have to go back to my townhouse eventually.” Felicity’s fondness bled through her exasperation.

“You’ll go back when they’ve caught the guy treating your neighborhood as his own personal Walmart.”

“Walmart? My neighborhood is at least a Target.” Felicity joked, setting her purse down on the living room table, eyeing the couch she’d be sleeping on until further notice. “You’ll at least have to let me go get clothes.”

“Not tonight, I don’t.” Oliver’s words were spoken over his shoulder has he headed towards his bedroom.

“What, do you expect me to sleep in this?” She called, gesturing uselessly to her work dress, even though he was no longer in the room.

“No,” Oliver said, reappearing in the living room, “I expect you to sleep in this.” He tossed her a bundle.

“Oh.” She caught the clothes, gesturing toward the bathroom. “I’m going to get out of this dress then.”

She missed the way his eyes closed at her words as she scurried across the room to change. When she reemerged, however, it was impossible to miss Oliver’s breath catching as he took her in.

His plain white t-shirt did little to hide the black bra underneath, and the oversized sweatpants dragged on the floor as she stepped on the ends, the waistband clearly rolled over several times, obscuring the C of Columbia.

“At least you lasted long enough at Columbia to buy sweatpants.”

Oliver jerked in surprise at her words, making Felicity laugh. He fought off a blush with a sheepish grin. “I had to have something for my one night stands to wear when they stayed over.” He joked, making Felicity slap him playfully before they both settled on the couch.

Oliver couldn’t keep himself from glancing at the letter obscured by the rolled waistband at her hip.

3\. Yale

The HVAC system at Queen Consolidated was malfunctioning, and no amount of hacking could fix the problem, much to Felicity’s chagrin. It was freezing, and while Oliver at least was wearing a suit with a jacket, Felicity only had on a sleeveless dress.

Felicity shivered as she typed, but was surprised when Oliver appeared at her desk, offering her a sweatshirt.

She looked at him questioningly as she pulled it on. “Where’d you get this?”

“From the closet off of the executive conference room. I may have stored some… supplies there.” Oliver didn’t meet her eyes as she adjusted the sleeves, which were clearly way too long for her, willing the soft feeling he felt looking at her away.

She glanced down at the word “YALE” across the front before looking up at Oliver with a smile. “I don’t think I’ve actually seen you wear any of this college gear.”

Oliver fiddled with the sleeve on his suit jacket. “Well that one I wear if I come in on Saturday and no one’s here. Makes me feel like I’m not woefully inadequate as a CEO.”

Felicity’s smirk softened into a smile as she stepped around the desk and laid a hand on his arm. “You’re doing great, Oliver.” 

He smiled down at her, realizing for the first time that the hem of the sweatshirt extended past the bottom of her dress, making it look like she was only wearing his sweatshirt and her heels. He took a deep, steadying breath, before leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead, unable to resist the temptation.

“Thank you, Felicity.” He said sincerely, before stepping back, lest he act on the impure thoughts jockeying for position in his head.

She smiled, before laughing. “You really think I’d let you be inadequate on my watch?”

4\. Stanford

“I’m actually surprised you didn’t last longer at this one.” Felicity was pushing the oversized ball cap back so the brim was no longer covering her eyes, making Oliver laugh, before he adjusted the band on the cap for a better fit, pulling her ponytail through the back. If he let his fingers linger in her ponytail longer than strictly necessary, no one needed to know.

“Yeah, why’s that?”

“I don’t know, I just figured the west coast would be more your speed.”

“It was, until it wasn’t.” He said with a shrug.

They were taking in a Starling City Rockets game, and the red Stanford cap was the closest thing he had to team colors for Felicity to wear. If she had fun, he promised to buy her a cap of her own.

“Why would I let you do that, if I could steal one of yours?” she had said with a smile.

The Rockets won, and the feeling he got seeing Felicity enjoying herself was worth the loss of his favorite hat. He could always get a new one.

5\. Starling City University

Seeing Felicity in his old college clothes all the time had been the catalyst for something he’d wanted to do for awhile.

He came into the foundry wearing a button down shirt from SCU’s business school, wondering how much time it would take Felicity to catch on.

He didn’t have to wait long.

“I thought you only dropped out of four schools.” She said, quizzical expression on her face as she gestured to the logo on his shirt.

“So far…” he replied enigmatically, smiling at Felicity’s furrowed brow. “I enrolled in SCU’s business school. I want to get my MBA.” Oliver was overwhelmed by the sheer delight in Felicity’s eyes as she barreled into him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“I’m so proud of you, Oliver.” Her words were muffled into his new shirt, and Oliver chuckled.

“I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you.” He said, looking down at her as she pulled back, serious expression on his face.

“Oh, Oliver, I’m sure you could have.” But Oliver just shook his head, bending down to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

Three years later, Felicity wore that very shirt to Oliver’s graduation.

+1 MIT

When Felicity returned early from the Applied Sciences conference in Gotham, she was surprised to find Oliver on the sofa, asleep, with a bundle of fabric under his head instead of a pillow. As she quietly turned off the TV, she realized it was a sweatshirt under his head, the sleeve draped over his nose.

She chuckled, gently tugging the fabric, which Oliver clutched closer to himself in his sleep.

“Oliver” she whispered, smiling when his eyes opened slowly, blinking once before realizing Felicity was there.

“Felicity?” He asked sleepily. “You’re home?”

“Yeah, hon, I’m home. Let’s go to bed.” He stood slowly, wrapping an arm around her as she led him to the bedroom.

She noticed the familiar looking crumpled gray fabric, and laughed when she realized what it was.

“Is that my MIT sweatshirt?”

Oliver grinned, an adorable combination of sleepy and sheepish. “I tried to wear it but it didn’t fit.” Felicity laughed and Oliver pouted, something he wouldn’t do if he were fully awake. “I missed you. It smelled like you.”

Felicity smiled, leaning up to kiss Oliver on the nose. “Well I’m here now. If you want, I’ll by an extra large MIT sweatshirt and wear it a few times, and you can have it the next time I have to leave.”

Oliver nodded, huffing out a laugh. “I love you, Felicity.”

“I love you, too, Oliver.”


End file.
